Xiaolin Showdown: the Musical
by alice in a coma
Summary: Take four magical teens, a dragon, three new friends, an Evil Boy Genius, and a few songs and you've got Xiaolin Showdown: the Musical! Written by Emiko. R
1. Life Through Photographs

Story Musical:

Chapter 1

**The story opens to outside a Temple where four young monks are training – three boys and one girl. The Japanese girl and small Chinese boy are up against one another. Let's watch…**

Kimiko: Hiya! Ya! (does a jump-kick at Omi)

Omi: (dodges attack) Ha ha! You cannot beat me I am, after all- oof!

(Kimiko kicks him squarely in the chest as he brags. Raimundo, standing on the sidelines with Clay, bursts out laughing.)

Raimundo: (between laughs) Who's… the best…now? (laughing continues)

Clay: (chuckling) I gotta admit, par'ner, it was purty funny!

(Kimiko grins as Omi frowns.)

Omi: I merely let her win, that is all… (At this, Raimundo laughter abruptly stops.)

Raimundo: (annoyed) Yeah. Sure.

(Master Fung walks over, smiling slightly at his students. The kids immediately stop arguing and direct their attention at him.)

Master Fung: (still smiling) Very nice work, Kimiko. (Kim beams.) For your teammate's hard work, everyone shall get the rest of the day off.

Kimiko: Huh?

Clay: Huh?

Dojo: (on Master Fung's shoulder) What?

Omi: (dejected) Aw, woman!

Raimundo: (completely ignoring Omi) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kimiko: (after giving Rai a look) Wait a second, what's the catch?

Master Fung: There's no catch. Just enjoy yourselves today… (turns to walk away – to self) …it may be one of the last days you have…

Dojo: What do you mean, Fung?

Master Fung: (sighs) Nothing, Dojo. Nothing at all…

(After he leaves the kids go off by themselves, each doing their own thing: Omi goes to play Goo Zombies 9, Clay to write a letter home, Kimiko to hang out in her room, and Raimundo to practice his soccer skills.)

Raimundo: (juggling the soccer ball) Thirty-nine, forty, forty-one-

Kimiko: (running out) Hey look what I found!

(The soccer ball flies up in the air and hits Raimundo on the top of the head. He glares at Kimiko, rubbing the sore spot, then walks over to look at the book in her hand.)

Kimiko: It's a photo album of pictures from our first year here.

(Raimundo looks over her shoulder and smirks, pointing at a particular picture.)

Raimundo: You look like a dork.

Kimiko: (glaring) I wouldn't be talking if I were you. (points to a picture of Raimundo holding Ninja Fred)

Raimundo: blush blush

(Clay walks out of the Temple and saunters over to Kimiko and Raimundo, looking interested.)

Clay: What'cha doin' par'ners?

Raimundo: Kim found a photo album. (eyes light up) Hey, I have one too! I just remembered.

Kimiko: (rolls eyes) There's another Einstein… (Rai shrugs)

(He runs into the Temple and back out a few minutes later, holding a book. Opening it, the other two peer over his shoulder.)

Kimiko: _Aw_, look a _wittle Wai. _

Clay: So this is yer fam'ly, huh, Rai?

Raimundo: (nods proudly) Yup, all eight of them. (Clay and Kimiko's jaws drop to the floras Raimundo shrugs.)

Kimiko: _Nine? _There are _nine _of you?

Raimundo: Yeah and that doesn't even include my grandparents. (Clay shudders at the thought of his grandmother.)

Kimiko: _Wow. _That must have been…

Raimundo: Chaotic?

Kimiko: (shakes head) No – fun. I wish _I _had that many siblings, but I'm all by myself. Just me and Papa.

Raimundo: Well, it _was_ fun, I suppose. Running around after the littler ones, playing games, and the sorts. Of course, coming here was fun too.

Clay: Just as fun as back home?

Raimundo: You bet. (pulls out Kimiko's album) Here, let me explain… (opens album to middle section)

Raimundo: (sings) **_Look at this photograph _**(points to a picture of a fuming Kimiko)

_**Everytime I do it makes me laugh**_

Clay: (points to a different picture) **_How did our eyes get so red?_**

Raimundo: **_And what the hell is on Omi's head?_**

(opens his album)**_ And this is where I grew up_**

_**I think the present owner fixed it up**_

_**I never knew we went without.**_

_**The second floor was hard for sneaking out **_

(Kimiko rolls her eyes.)

Raimundo: (turns page) **_And this is where I went to school_**

_**Most of the time had better things to do**_

Kimiko: Rai!

Raimundo: (grins) **_Criminal record says I broke in twice._**

_**I must have done it half a dozen times **_

(Kimiko slaps her forehead and exchanges glances with Clay.)

Raimundo: **_I wonder if it's too late_**

**_Should I go back and try to graduate?_**

Clay: He's right. None of us will get to…

Raimundo: **_Life's not as bad as it was back then_**

_**If I was them I wouldn't let me in**_

Kimiko: (smirks) Neither would I…

Raimundo: (sticks out tongue) **_Oh, God, I – _**

Kimiko: Well, I'd better be going if you're done, Rai. Gotta call Keiko. Bu-bye! (walks off)

Clay: See ya later, Rai. (walks toward Temple)

Raimundo: (walks toward "room") **_Every memory of looking out the back door_**

**_I got the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor _**(gets to room and looks at pics)

**_It's hard to say it, time to say it_**

_**Goodbye, Goodbye.**_

_**Every memory of walking out the back door**_

_**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye.**_

Raimundo: (turns the page and laughs) **_Remember the old arcade_**

_**Blew every dollar that we ever made**_

**Flashback**

(Five Brazilian children watch as the new arcade in their city is opened. Eagerly they run inside and begin spending their change saved up form their weekly allowances.)

Alberto: This is so awesome!

Others: Yeah!

**End Flashback**

Raimundo: **_The cops hated us hanging out_**

_**They say somebody went and burned it down**_

(Kimiko suddenly enters Rai's cubicle and smiles in greeting. Then she sits down next to him and gazes at the pictures.)

Kimiko: So… tell me more about your life in Rio.

Raimundo: **_We used to listen on the radio_**

_**And sing along to every song we know**_

_**We said someday we'd find out how it feels **_

_**To sing to more than just the steering wheel **_

We had a band you see. Me, Alberto, Veronica, Camila, and Luz…

(Kim nods.)

Raimundo: (turning page)**_ Kim's the first girl I kissed_**

_**I was so nervous that I nearly missed**_

Kimiko: What?!

Raimundo: Heh, heh…Different Kim.

Kimiko: No, I was talking about you being nervous. (Raimundo glares at her as she snickers)

Raimundo: **_She's had a couple of kids since then_**

_**I haven't seen her since good knows when**_

Kimiko: You're kidding me, right?

Raimundo: Sadly, no…

Kimiko: Sick.

Raimundo: **_Oh, oh, oh_**

_**Oh, God, I **_

_**Every memory of looking out the back door**_

_**I got the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor**_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, Goodbye.**_

_**Every memory of walking out the back door**_

_**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye.**_

Kimiko: (gently) You miss it, don't you?

Raimundo: Pft! Yeah, more than I can stand.

**_I miss that town_**

_**I miss the face**_

_**You can't erase**_

_**You can't replace it**_

_**I miss it now**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**So hard to stay**_

_**Too hard to leave it**_

(closes the album and faces Kimiko)

Raimundo: **_If I could relieve those days_**

_**I know the one thing that would never change**_

Kimiko: (quizzical) What? (Raimundo grins)

Raimundo: **_Every memory of looking out the back door_**

_**I got the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor**_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, Goodbye.**_

_**Every memory of walking out the back door**_

_**I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for**_

_**It's hard to say it, time to say it**_

_**Goodbye, goodbye. **_

Kimiko: (opens photo album back up to a picture of her and Rai making faces at the camera)

**_Look at this photograph_**

_**Everytime I do it makes me laugh**_

_**Everytime I do it make me…**_

(She is cut off by Omi yelling throughout the Temple.)

Omi: Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo! Hurry; there is a new Shen-gong-wu to be collected!

(Kimiko sighs and gets up to walk out, calling down the hall that she's coming.)

Omi: (outside Raimundo's room) I am sure that I will be most victorious today!

Kimiko: _You?_

Omi: Yes, I, so you do not have to worry Kimiko, I shall protect you from harm.

Kimiko: _Protect me?_

Omi: Yes, you are, after all, only a girl.

Kimiko: _Only a girl?! _Oh I'll show you only a girl! … Come back here! Omi!

Raimundo: (in his room) Yup, definitely just as fun here…


	2. Kimiko's Just a Girl

YAY!!!! Two reviews! Thanks guys!

**Cursed Destiny: **Thanks, and you know get your wish...

**tietum: **Yes, there is more. Hereit is.

This next song is one of my favorites! Oh, and I forgot to put a disclaimer, so...

Disclaimer: Neither of the HyperHarryPotterGodesses own anything...so, yeah. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

**The young Dragons-in-training have flown on a forty-foot Dojo to their destination: Canada. Now they are looking for Shen-gong-wu…and Jack Spicer.**

Raimundo: Anybody see anything yet?

Clay: Nope.

Kimiko: Nothing.

Omi: Not I.

Raimundo: (frustrated sigh) It's got to be around here somewhere…

Kimiko: Wait a minute…There! There it is! (both she and Raimundo run towards the Cup of Kings, which sits in a near-by bush)

(Suddenly, an evil laugh heard and a certain Evil Boy Genius grabs the cup from no where. Another pair of hands also grabs the cup – a girl's. She's short with red hair that's slightly darker than Jack's and blue eyes. She wears a bored expression and rolls her eyes at Jack.)

Kimiko: (to girl) Who are you?

Girl: (points to Jack) His sister. Apparently, I have to help him collect the Shen-gong-whatsits…

Jack: It's _Shen-gong-wu_! I've told you a million times, Melina! Get with the program!

Raimundo: Cut it out, Spicer. Could you be any more annoying?

Jack, Melina, and Kimiko: Yes.

Raimundo: Oh, right…Anyway, Jack and Melina, we challenge you to a four way Xiaolin Show down! My Sword of the Storm and Kimiko's Star Hanabi against your Falcon's eye and Shroud of Shadows!

Jack: I accept! The game is digging for Wu. First time to dig the Cup of Kings up wins.

Kimiko: Wait, but Rai, they'll easily win…

Jack: Aw, shut it, sister! Let men handle a man's job!

Kimiko: (fuming) Grrr…

Raimundo: Uh-oh.

Kimiko: (smacks Jack hard) All boys are the same! "Girls can't do anything! Blah, blah, blah!"

**_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes _**

_**I'm exposed **_****

**_And it's no big surprise _**(trails her hands down her body)

**_Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? _**(pokes Jack in the shoulder)

**_This world is forcing me to hold your hand _**(grabs Rai's hand, then pushes him away)

**_Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me_**

_**Don't let me out of your sight**_

**_I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite _**(fake faints)

**_So don't let me have any rights_**

**_Oh… I've had it up to here! _**(indicates top of head)

Kimiko: **_The moment that I step outside _**(circles Clay and Omi)

**_So many reasons for me to run and hide _**(hides behind Clay)

**_I can't do the little things I hold so dear_**

_**It's all those little things that I fear**_

_**Cause I'm just a girl**_

_**I'd rather not be**_

_**Cause they won't let me drive late at night**_

_**I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak**_

_**Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes**_

**_Oh… I've had it up to here! _**(indicates just above head)

(in Jack's ear) **_Oh… am I making myself clear?_**

Kimiko: (circling each boy slowly) **_I'm just a girl _**

_**I'm just a girl in the world**_

_**That's all that you'll let me be!**_

**_I'm just a girl, living in captivity _**(wraps Raimundo's arms around herself)

**_Your rule of thumb makes me worry so_**

**_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?_**(hops up and down, angrily)

**_What I've succumbed to is making me numb_**

_**I'm just a girl, my apologies**_

_**What I've become is so burdensome**_

_**I'm just a girl, lucky me**_

**_Twiddle-dumb there's no comparison _**(smacks Jack)

**_Oh… I've had it up to – _**(smacks Omi)

**_Oh… I've had it up to – _**(smacks Clay)

**_Oh… I've had it up to here! _**

(She's about to smack Rai when he catches her hand and pulls her closer to him.)

Raimundo: Girl, take a chill-pill, and get on with the Showdown!

Kimiko: Hmph!

Raimundo, Kimiko, Melina, and Jack: Gong yi tempai!

(The scene changes to a flat plain of dirt. Four shovels are set out for the kids. Clay and Omi are put on a platform in their Wudai Warrior outfits, while Kimiko and Raimundo are in the same on the ground. Quickly, the four challengers begin digging.

Raimundo: (panting) There's…got to be…something easier than…this.

Kimiko: (light bulb appears over her head) There is! Rai, quickly use your element at the ground!

Raimundo: (confused) OK…Typhoon Boom Wind!

Kimiko: FIRE! (The fire and wind combine, digging a hole quickly. It's deep, but Raimundo and Kimiko can't see anything because of the smoke and dust.)

(The Spicer's, meanwhile, are using the Falcon's Eye to find the Wu, as Kimiko had thought they would . Jack spots and they begin digging quickly.)

Kimiko: (thinking) _Oh no! Jack's found it! _(spoken) Rai! Over there!

Raimundo: (shakes head) We can't use our elements. It's too much smoke!

Kimiko: Well then use the shovels!

(But it's too late. Jack and Melina have reached the Wu and touched it. The scene changes once again, this time back to normal. Jack gloats as Raimundo and Kimiko sulk.)

Jack: Ha ha! And that, Melina, is why they're the Xiaolin losers! (evil laugh)

Melina: (Rolls eyes) Yeah, whatever. Can we please go home, now? You've got your Wu, so come on, already!

Jack: Melina, Melina, Melina, what you've got to understand is…

Jack and Melina: You've got to gloat whenever possible.

Melina: Yeah, yeah, so I've heard. Now, let's go home!

(She drags Jack away towards the Spicer house.)

Raimundo: (sighs) That sucked….

Kimiko: Yeah. I can't believe we lost to Spicer and his _sister. _

Raimundo: Who was pretty cute, actually…

Kimiko: (gives Rai A disgusted look)

Clay: It's all right, par'ners. We all lose, sometimes,

Omi: Yes, except for me, the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time. I never fail.

(Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo all roll their eyes and head towards a super-sized Dojo.)

Kimiko: Come on. Like Spicer's sister said, let's go home.

A/N: So, there's the second chappie! Hope you all liked it! R&R!


	3. The Monk's Bad Day

Emiko: Hola peoples, I'm back!

Kimiko: Along with me! Ta-da!

Emiko: Yeah, her too, but that's not important.

Kimiko: Hey!

Emiko: Just joking... Kimiko here is going to do the disclaimer (which I keep forgetting to do...)

Kimiko: Yup. Disclaimer: Neither of the HyperHarryPotterGoddesses own anything of consequemce, and certainly not Xiaolin Showdown...There, ahppy?

Emiko: Uh-huh. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 – The Monks' Bad Day

**Coming back to the Temple was a quiet experience for Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. Now, they stand before Master Fung, who awaits news of what happened…**

Master Fung: Young monks, you have returned. Were you successful?

Raimundo: No, Kim and I got our butts kicked by Spicer and his sister… Probably because she was too hyped up about some sexist comment he made…

Omi: Yes, Kimiko was very distracted by Jack Spicer's mockery.

Kimiko: What?! Oh, so it's my fault, huh? (walks up to them) You know what? I am so sick of-

Clay: Calm down, Kimiko. They're just sore after the loss, is all.

Raimundo: (turning on Clay) Dude, why are you taking her side?

Clay: Why are you bein' a jerk?

Raimundo: Oh, so now I'm a jerk? Well, you know what I think. I think that the only reason you're standing up for her is because you secretly like her!

Omi: My friends… please…

Clay: (cutting over Omi) Now that there, Mister, is wrong and ya know it.

Raimundo: Really? I never would have guessed.

Kimiko: You two are stupid! This has nothing to do with anyone liking me… It's about Shen-gong-wu!

Raimundo: Just shut up, Kimiko! Clay and I are talking!

Kimiko: (hurt) You _ja-ku_. (turns away – quietly, almost to self) Sometimes I wonder why I ever came to the Temple. (runs off to her "room")

Omi: Kimiko…

Raimundo: Forget about her, Omi! She's just being a stupid girl… (storms off out of the Temple)

Omi: Raimundo!

Clay: Jist leave him, Omi… I think it would be best if we all had a li'l alone time right now… (walks away)

Omi: (sadly) My friends…(sits down, sulking)

Master Fung: It is all right, Omi. Do not worry. Your friends will be fine… Just give them time…

Omi: (sighs) Yes, Master Fung.

(Master Fung leaves him there to go find Raimundo. He walks outside and sees the young Dragon of the Wind muttering to himself. The old man listens and watches as he does so.)

Raimundo: (mutters) Not fair… stupid girl…Clay can't possibly like her…No, he can't. Can he? (shakes head) Nope. That's weird… 'Sides, she'd never like him… right?

Master Fung: (smiles – to self) Ah, Raimundo, is that what this is really all about to you?

Raimundo: (sighs) Of course, she probably doesn't like me, either… Clay's a gentleman and I'm… (laughs pitifully) …not.

Master Fung: (quietly) Poor boy. He'll probably never know.

(sung)**_Where is the moment that you needed the most?_**(Raimundo kicks the ground)

**_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_**

_**They tell me your blue skies fade to gray **_

_**They tell me your passion's gone away**_

_**And I don't need no carryin' on**_

Raimundo: (with his back still to the old man) Yeah, Fung, I hear you. I know – I should apologize to Clay… and Kimiko… (turns to his master) I will. Later. I just… need to think…

Master Fung: Of course, Raimundo, so I will leave you. (starts to walk away then turns back) Oh, and remember, young Dragon-in-training, Kimiko needs you. (walks away, leaving Raimundo looking confused)

(Master Fung walks down the hallway towards another student – Clay. The boy leans sadly against the wall, thinking. The old man watches.)

Master Fung: (to self) He is hurting just as much as Raimundo, but in different ways…

**_You stand in the line just to hit a new low _**

(Clay flips around and forces a grin for his master.)

_**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**_

_**You tell me your life's been way off line**_

_**You're falling to pieces everytime**_

_**And I don't need no carryin' on**_

Clay: Oh, Master Fung, sometimes I don't know what ta do. Rai's just so dang stubborn… and then there's Kimiko…

Master Fung: (smiles slightly) What about her?

Clay: Well, init obvious? He's desperate ta have her, but they're both too blind ta see how perfect they are for each other.

Master Fung: So you do not like her?

Clay: (blushes) I'll admit that I did once but not anymore. 'Sides, even if I did…

Master Fung: Yes, I know… But do not worry, young Dragon, your friends will come back.

C**_ause you had a bad day_**

_**You're taking one down**_

_**You sing a sad song just to urn it around**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**Tell me don't lie**_

**_You work up a smile and you go for a ride _**(Clay smiles sadly)

**_You had a bad day_**

_**The camera don't lie**_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You had a bad day**_

Clay: Thanks fer this, Master Fung. It's helped. I think I'll be talkin' to Rai in a bit.

Master Fung: Of course, young monk. (walks away towards Kimiko's room)

(The Japanese girl is sitting on her futon, thinking sadly. Master Fung knocks and she lets him come in.)

Master Fung: What is the matter, young monk?

Kimiko: (snapping) What's the matter?! My best friend just yelled at me to shut up, that's what's the matter! (turns away)

Master Fung: It is all right, young one. I know it hurts, but you have not lost your friends…

**_Well you need a blue sky holiday_**

_**The point is they laugh at what you say**_

_**And I don't need no carryin' on**_

Kimiko: Well, you've got one thing right. They are always making fun of me. (sighs)

Master Fung: **_You had a bad day_**

_**You're taking one down**_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_

_**You say you don't know**_

_**Tell me don't lie**_

_**You work up a smile and you go for a ride**_

(Kimiko pulls out her photo album and gazes at a picture of them all.)

**_You had a bad day_**

_**The camera don't lie**_

**_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_**

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You had a bad day**_

Kimiko: **_(Oh… Holiday…)_** (laughs quietly) Yeah, you're right. Getting beat by Jack Spicer and fighting with my friends isn't exactly the equivalent to "Everything's just dandy."

Master Fung: No, I must agree that it is not, but always remember that your friends care about you, Kimiko, even when it seems they do not.

Kimiko: Clay and Omi, yeah, but Rai… sometimes, I think he doesn't.

Master Fung: I think you may find that he cares about you much more than you believe. (goes to walk out) Good day, young monk. (exits, leaving Kimiko confused)

(The old man walks to the training area, where Omi is trying his hardest to forget the fight that he has just witnessed. However, he is failing miserably because he cannot take his mind off his friends.)

Omi: (sitting sadly on the ground) I wish my friends would cosmetics…

Master Fung: (startling Omi) I believe you mean "make-up," Omi. (Omi turns and nods) And they have all told me that they will…soon. It is difficult, though.

Omi: Why?

Master Fung: Because, young one, it is hard to admit that one is at fault.

Omi: Oh. Well, I should never feel this way, for I am never at fault! (beams)

Master Fung: (sighs) You never know, Omi…

Omi: (suddenly depressed) I do wish they could overcome this fear of fault soon, Master Fung.

Master Fung: I know, Omi.

**_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_**

**_And the whole thing turns out wrong_**

_**You might not make it back and you know**_

_**That you could be well oh that strong**_

_**And I'm not wrong**_

_**So where is the passion when you need it the most**_

_**Oh and I **_

_**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

Omi: What are you talking about, Master Fung?

Master Fung: **_Cause you had a bad day_**

**_You're taking one down_**

**_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_**

_**You say you don't know**_

_**Tell me don't lie**_

_**You work up a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You've seen what you like**_

_**And how does it feel for one more time**_

_**You had a bad day**_

_**You had a bad day**_

Omi: Thank you, Master Fung. I think I shall go find my friends now.

Master Fung: Of course, Omi.

(Omi runs into the Temple to find the other young monks. Master Fung follows slowly, hoping that the issue will be resolved. When he enters the Temple, he finds all four of the kids in the hallway, looking anywhere but each other.)

Master Fung: **_Had a bad day_**

_**Had a bad day**_

Omi: I am sorry, Kimiko. I should not have blamed our loss on you.

Kimiko: That's okay, Omi. I guess I _was_ a little distracted.

Master Fung: **_Had a bad day_**

_**Had a bad day**_

Raimundo: I'm sorry too, Kimi. I shouldn't have ever…

Kimiko: I know. It's okay. You were just mad – it happens. I'm sorry for yelling at you.

Master Fung: **_Had a bad day_**

Raimundo: And, Clay, man, I apologize for everything. I _was _being a jerk, you were right.

Clay: (shakes his head) Naw, it's my fault, par'ner.

Omi: So, we are all cold?

Raimundo: It's "cool," Omi, and yeah, we are.

Dojo: (slithering in) So we've finally made up, have we? (kids nod) Good. (turns to Master Fung) You gonna tell them now, Fung?

Kimiko: Tell us what?

Master Fung: (clears throat) Well, you see, there are other Dragons…

A/N: There you go! Please read and review!


	4. A Beautiful Day in Rio

I'm back! Sorry it's been such a long time. Last week was crazy. I had so much homework, I was drowning in it. So, now I'm here to give all you wonderful people more! And, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you guys like it.

Also, anyone who would like to suggest songs that should go in at some point are welcome to. So far **D.J. scales** has given me two ideas I hadn't thought of and I believe I'll end up using both. I do have some songs that I must use, however, Like "A Little Drop of Rain" from Les Mis (You all will see why later) and "It Ends Tonight" by the All-American Rejects. This next song is "Street Corner Symphony" by Rob Thomas.

Once again thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sorry, if you were looking for Christy Hui or Rob Thomas, I'm neither of them.

Chapter 4 – A Beautiful Day In Rio

**The kids have just been told by their Master that there are other Dragons. All of them are shocked and wanting to know more about these new teammates. Watch as it unfolds…**

Raimundo: More Dragons? Sweet! Where are they?

Kimiko: (gasps in realization) Are there girls? Oh, please say there are!

Omi; Oh, yay, more friends for me!

Clay: Well, this is more excitin' than winnin' a pie eatin' contest.

Master Fung: Please, settle down, young ones, and I will tell you what I can. We do not know anything about these new students except their elements and the cities in which they are located. The Dragon of Sound is from Greece, the Dragon of Darkness is from Ireland, and (smiles) the Dragon of Light is from Rio de Janeiro.

Raimundo: Yes, someone from home!!!!

Kimiko: Calm down, Rai.

(Raimundo does a little victory dance as his friends watch.)

Clay: Well, Master Fung, it sounds purty excitin'. When do they arrive?

Master Fung: When you go find them…

Raimundo: Yes, we get to go home!

Kimiko: RAI! SHUT UP! (He grins sheepishly.)

Dojo: Well, you all ready to go? Hop on the Dojo Express!

(All the kids jump on a super-sized Dojo's back and take of to find the other Dragons. They land first in Rio de Janeiro just to please Rai… and to get him to STOP TALKING!)

Raimundo: I wonder if it's someone I know?

Dojo: (twitching) I have no idea who it is, but I do know they're close.

Kimiko: Ugh. I don't want to know.

Omi: Which way do we go, Dojo?

Dojo: That I can't tell you. You have to find them on your own. (The kids groan.) Sorry.

Clay: Well, let's start lookin'.

(They all begin walking down the street, Dojo on Clay's shoulder. They try to find someone doing something out of the ordinary, but everything looks the same.)

Omi: This slurps…

Raimundo: (slaps forehead) That's "sucks", Omi.

Omi: (sweatdrop) Ah. Yes, you are correct.

Kimiko: But it doesn't suck, guys. It's a beautiful day, and I feel like enjoying it!

Clay: Funny, I'm feelin' the same way.

Kimiko: Come on! (runs down the street, laughing)

Raimundo: (sings)**_ It's morning _**(chases after Kimiko, laughing as well)

**_I wake up_**

_**The taste of summer sweetness on my mind **_

(stares at the chocolate in a candy shop)

Omi: **_It's a clear day _**(looks up at the sky while walking)

**_In this city_**

(Kimiko notices a party going on across the street. She hits Raimundo on the arm and points to it. He grins, walking towards it. The others follow.)

Kimiko: (acts like she's dancing as they walk over) **_Let's go dance under the streetlights_**

_**All the people of this world**_

Clay: (beginning to dance at the party)**_ Let's come together_**

_**More than ever**_

_**I can feel it**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Raimundo: (after a while, pulls them all down the street) **_Down to the corner_**

_**My sisters and my brothers of every different color**_

All: **_Can you feel that sunshine?_**

(Kimiko spins around, giggling.)

Omi: **_Telling you to hold tight_**

_**Things will be all right**_

_**Try to find a better life**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Raimundo: (as they continue down the street) **_Down to the corner_**

_**My sisters and my brothers there for on another**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Raimundo: **_Man I know you wanna let yourself go _**(twirls Kimiko around once)

(They continue to walk past people who smile at them, but they still can't find anyone who could be a Dragon.)

Kimiko: **_Some people_**

_**It's a pity**_

_**They go all their lives and never know**_

_**How to love or let love go**_

(smiles at a young couple as they kiss under the streetlight)

Clay: **_But it's all right now_**

_**We'll make it through this somehow**_

**_And will paint the perfect picture _**(Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi strike a pose.)

_**All the colors of this world will run together**_

_**More than ever**_

_**I can feel it**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Kimiko: **_Down to the corner_**

_**My sisters and my brothers of every different color**_

All: **_Can you feel that sunshine?_**

Clay: **_Telling you to hold tight_**

_**Things will be all right**_

_**Try to find a better life**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Kimiko: (as they continue down the street) **_Down to the corner_**

_**My sisters and my brothers there for on another**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Kimiko: **_Man I know you wanna let yourself go_**

Clay: **_We may never find our reason to shine_**

_**But here and now it is our time**_

Omi: **_And I may never know the meaning of life_**

_**But for this moment I am fine**_

_**So**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Raimundo: **_Down to the corner_**

_**My sisters and my brothers of every different color**_

All: **_Can you feel that sunshine?_**

Kimiko: **_Telling you to hold tight_**

_**Things will be all right**_

_**Try to find a better life**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Omi: (as they continue down the street) **_Down to the corner_**

_**My sisters and my brothers there for on another**_

All: **_Come on over_**

Clay: **_Man I know you wanna let yourself go_**

(They turn into an alleyway, humming to themselves happily. Kimiko spins and dances as they look for the new Dragon.)

Raimundo: Man, we're never gonna find whoever it is. (Dojo begins shaking suddenly.)

Dojo: Yes we are, and she's right… there! (points to a girl as she passes the alley)

(The young monks run after her and turn right, following the girl.)

Raimundo: (thought) _Wait a second. It can't be… _(spoken) Luz!

(The girl turns at the sound of her name and grins when she sees who's calling it. She's runs over to Raimundo, engulfing him in a hug. The other Dragons watch, confused.)

Luz: How have you been, Rai? It's been ages since I saw you last!

Raimundo: I'm good. Here, come meet my friends. (turns to his teammates) Luz, this is Clay…

Clay: Howdy, li'l missy. (tips hat as Luz giggles)

Raimundo: …and Omi…

Omi: (bows) It is a pleasure to meet you.

Raimundo: …and this is Kimiko.

Kimiko: (smiles) Hiya!

Raimundo: Guys, this is Luz, my twin sister, and, apparently, the Dragon of Light.

A/N: We'll, there you have it. I think I'll put a few other chapters up in a second...weird, I know, but I think they're funny. I hope you do to! R&R!


	5. Breaking Away From Home

Disclaimer: This song does not belong to me. It belongs to Kelly Clarkson. And Xiaolin Showdwon belongs to Christy Hui...yeah.

Chapter 5 – Breaking Away From Home 

**Raimundo has just been reunited with his twin sister Luz, who appears to be the Dragon of Light. She, however, is not the only one to find. There are two others: the Dragons of Darkness and Sound.**

Luz: (as they all ride on Dojo) Wait, so explain it to me again.

Raimundo: OK, so at the Temple, we have to train to become "Dragons" and learn how to control our element.

Clay: We also have ta collect the Shen-gong-wu, which are magical objects with powers of their own.

Luz: But what happens after you collect all the Shen-gong-wu?

(The other Dragons look at each other, just as unsure of their fate as Luz is.)

Kimiko: We don't know. Master Fung has never told us.

Luz: Weird. You don't think it's bad, do you?

Omi: Oh no. Master Fung would not let anything bad happen to us… (bites lip) I hope…

(Dojo suddenly begins landing in a green area that the monks all guess is Ireland.)

Dojo: (after landing) OK, two of you get off here, and the others come with me to Greece.

Kimiko: Ooh, I am so going to Greece.

Omi: (jumps off Dojo) I suppose I shall stay here.

Clay: (jumping off as well) Me, too.

Dojo: Good. Now, you see that house? (points to a small home a little ways away) He's there.

Clay: How will we know which one he is?

Dojo: Oh, trust me, you'll know. (begins taking off)

Omi: Good-bye, my friends! I am sorry I will not be there to protect you!

(Kimiko glares at him as he and Clay begin walking away.)

Kimiko: (muttered) "Protect you…"

Luz: (grinning) Is Omi always that, um, full of himself?

Kimiko: You better believe it, sister. He and Rai have duels all the time about who's a better warrior… Of course, they're wasting their time fighting about it because it's so obvious that _I _am the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time.

Raimundo: Pft! Yeah right.

Kimiko: I could take you any day of the week, Pedrosa.

Raimundo: You keep thinking that, Kimiko, you keep thinking that.

(Kim hits his arm.)

Raimundo: Owwwww.

Dojo: Settle down back there. We're almost in Greece.

Luz: (gazing down at the city) Wow, it's beautiful.

Kimiko: (nods) Gorgeous.

Raimundo: (rolls eyes) Girls.

Luz: (smirks and elbows Kimiko) Hey, Rai, look! Hot girl at twelve o'clock!

Raimundo: (excitedly looking around) Where? Where?

(Kimiko and Luz laugh and give each other high fives.)

Both: (rolling their eyes) Boys.

**Meanwhile, Clay and Omi are about to knock on the Dragon of Darkness' door…**

Clay: (holding Omi's hand back) No, Omi! Ya can't jist bang on somebody's door and say yer looking for a _Dragon. _People'll think yer crazy!

Omi: But we must find our new teammate.

Clay: No-

(The door suddenly opens to reveal a small girl of seven or eight with black hair and deep blue eyes. Omi and Clay look at each other then back at her, at a loss of what to say.)

Clay and Omi: Uhhhhh…

Little Girl: (with an Irish accent) Canna I be'a helpin' ya?

(An older boy, who appears to be a relation to her, walks up behind the little girl and protectively wraps and arm around her. He has aura about him that gives him a dark look. Omi and Clay's faces light up.)

Boy: (also with an Irish accent) What is it exactly that yer wantin'?

Clay: Er, well, ya see the thing is that it's difficult to explain…

Little Girl: Canna ya do magic?

Boy: (sternly) Megahan…

Clay: (looking surprised) Well, I reckon ya could call it that.

Megahan: (nods) I be thinkin' so. Ya look like the sorts to do magic. What kind is it?

Omi: I shall show you. (holds out hand before her and whispers) Water.

(A small pool of water forms in the boy's hand. Megahan gasps in delight and reaches out to touch it. She giggles.)

Boy: Who are ya people? And what is it that you be wantin' with us?

Omi: We are from the Xiaolin Temple in China. I am Omi and this is Clay. And you are the Dragon of Darkness…

**Although they have Dojo with them, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Luz are having a bit of trouble finding the final Dragon in Greece…**

Kimiko: (annoyed) Ugh. We've looked everywhere. (trips) Oof! And my feet are killing me.

Raimundo: Need a hand? (holds out his hand to her and pulls her up)

(His hand stays on hers for just a second longer than needed, and both girls seem to notice it. Luz's eyes widen in realization as her brother pulls away, and Kimiko blushes profusely.)

Dojo: (in realization as he rides on Raimundo's shoulder) _Oh._

Kimiko: (awkwardly) Er, well, shall we keep going?

(They continue down the road and onto a path less traveled, though they doubt they will find anything there. However, they are very wrong. As they walk down this less-traveled path, sweet music reaches their ears and begs them to follow. Of course, they do. As they near the noise, Dojo begins shaking.)

Dojo: Whoever is doing that singing is definitely the Dragon of Sound!

Luz: Finally! (speeding up to a run) Come on, guys! Let's catch that Dragon!

(They run after the noise as quickly as possible. So quickly, in fact, that when Kimiko turns the corner, she bumps into a young girl and sends them both to the ground.)

Kimiko: Man, I'm on the ground twice in one day… Not good.

(The girl that she ran into giggles and holds out a hand to help her up. She is a little shorter than Kimiko and has long curly dark brown-black hair. She looks like your average preteen you'd meet on the streets, except for the fact that she is wearing no shoes.)

Girl: I'm sorry. That was my fault. I was not paying attention to where I was going.

Kimiko: No biggie.

Luz: Were you the one singing?

Girl: Oh, yes, I was. Why do you ask?

Raimundo: (to the dragon on his shoulder) Dojo?

Dojo: (nods) She's the one.

**With Clay and Omi inside Megahan and Ciaran's (her brother) house.**

Ciaran: So that would be the explanation fer why I canna do all these strange things.

Clay: I reckon it would be.

Omi: Ciaran, now that you know, we must urge you to come with us to train at the Xiaolin Temple.

(Ciaran contemplates this for a moment, debating whether to leave or not. He looks over at Megahan lovingly and reaches out to touch her head.)

Ciaran: (shakes head) I canna not go anywhere. I have grown up in this place, and I must stay.

Omi: But, my friend, if you do not come, it may mean 10,000 years of darkness for us all!

Ciaran: And if I do not stay it might mean years o' darkness fer Megahan.

Megahan: (shakes head) I canna take care of meself, now, Ciaran. This is what ye must do.

Ciaran: Ye canna understand, Megahan.

**_Grew up in a small town_**

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

(crosses left to gaze out window)

**_Dreaming of a could be_**

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

Ciaran: (spoken) I've always been on me own, ye see. Ma says it's just me nature, but I don't know.

**_Trying hard to reach out_**

_**But when I tried to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I'd pray**_

**_I could breakaway_**

Clay: Ya know, I felt like I couldn't leave my family either, but I did. And I'm fine.

Ciaran: (shakes head) I… I just don't know how I'd survive or how… (looks at Megahan)…they would.

Megahan: I promise ye that we'll be fine, Ciaran. I canna take care of Ma.

(Ciaran looks hard at his sister for a minute before sighing resignation. He turns back to Omi and Clay, his face set.)

Ciaran: All right, I suppose I'll be going.

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_**

_**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**_

_**Take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**So take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

**With Kimiko, Raimundo, and Luz. They are explaining to the girl (Deja) that she must leave.**

Deja: So I am the "Dragon of Sound"? (others nod)

Raimundo: Yeah, and you have to come train at the Temple with us or there'll probably be 10,000 years of darkness or something.

Kimiko: Please, Deja. You really need to help us.

(Deja contemplates this but not as long as Ciaran did. After a few moments, she grins at her new teammates.)

Deja: Of course I'll come!

Kimiko and Raimundo: (surprised at how easy this was) Really?

Deja: Yeah! As long as I get to kick evil's butt I am so in.

Kimiko: Sweet.

Deja: I'll just pack, say good-bye, and we'll be on our way. (runs off)

Raimundo: Well, that was easy.

(Deja, meanwhile, is packing and thinking about how her life is and how it will be.)

Deja: (sung) **_Wanna feel the warm breeze_**

_**Sleeping under palm trees**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

_**Get on board a fast train**_

_**Travel on a jet plane**_

_**Faraway**_

_**And breakaway**_

(walks out of room with bags and leaves a note on the table)

Deja: **_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_**

_**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**_

_**Make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**So take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

(She walks back towards her newfound friends slowly and looks about her as she walks, thinking about the portion of her life she has spent in Greece.)

Deja: **_Buildings with a hundred floors_**

_**Swinging round revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me**_

_**But – gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away, breakaway**_

Ciaran and Deja: **_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_**

_**Though it's not easy to tell you good-bye**_

_**Make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_

_**So take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Breakaway**_

_**Breakaway**_

(Deja finally gets to the other Dragons and smiles a lopsided grin at them.)

Deja: OK, I'm ready… (realizing something) Wait, how do we get there?

Dojo: Like this. (He super-sizes.)

(Deja screams, making the others laugh.)

Deja: Hey, that wasn't funny! (picks up her things again and glares at everyone)

Kimiko: It's OK. I'm pretty sure Rai wet his pants the first time Dojo did that.

Raimundo: (abruptly stops laughing) Did not!

Kimiko: (smirks, flipping onto Dojo) Yeah, whatever you say, Rai.

Raimundo: (jumps on Dojo behind her) I didn't.

Kimiko: Right.

Luz: (rolls her eyes) I have a feeling this happens a lot.

Deja: You think?

Kimiko: Rai, just face it, you did.

Raimundo: You wouldn't know, would you?

Kimiko: Ugh, well, no. But I'm positive that you were _that_ scared.

Raimundo: I wasn't even scared!

Deja: (as she and Luz jump onto Dojo) This is going to be a long ride.


	6. Saving Ciaran

Hello, all. I'm back.

Urg, I feel horrible. You see, I'm kinda sick. I think I've got a minor case of the stomach flu. (Meaning I'm really hungry but can't eat anything.) So you have my sickness to thank for another chapter.

Firstly, thanks again for reviews. (There almost as good as chocolate.) And to answer **Monkey-Ali's **questions: 1) Yes, ti will be eventually. and 2) nope, though I'm thinking about using some of my own later. On that subject, if you have any song ideas, I would love to hear them.

Disclaimer: This next one is "Savin' Me" by Nickelback, which btw, I do not own. Nor do I own Xiaolin Showdown. When I do, you all will know...Trust me.

Chapter 6- Saving Ciaran

**The new Dragons have just arrived at the Temple and are excited to meet their Master and new teammates.**

Master Fung: Very good, my young monks. You have succeeded in bringing the new Dragons here.

Raimundo: It was all me. (to Kimiko) Don't comment.

(Kimiko sticks out her tongue.)

Luz: We're happy to be here, Master Fung.

Master Fung: (smiles) I am very glad to her that, Dragon of Light. Now, I shall leave Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi to show you around.

Omi: (turns to new Dragons) Come, my friends, and we shall begin the tour.

**They do this and the new Dragons instantly become friends with the old ones. At least, Luz and Deja do. Ciaran, however, acts very distant and cold, only speaking when needed. Luz, getting fed up with it, decides to do something about it.**

(Luz walks over to where Ciaran its by himself outside, a determined look on her face. She sits down next to him and sighs contentedly.)

Luz: It's a beautiful night, isn't it?

(Ciaran looks at her, annoyed that someone has disturbed his quiet. He is silent for a few minutes, hoping she'll go away, but when she doesn't he reluctantly answers.)

Ciaran: I suppose it is.

Luz: When we were younger, Rai and I used to sit outside at night and watch the stars. We used to stay up so late, just wondering where they came from.

Ciaran: (his curiosity getting the better of him) Ye mother did not mind?

Luz: (smiling to herself) No. We didn't go to school, you see. She taught us. Our family ran a traveling circus, so going anywhere for school was impossible. Besides, the circus was much more fun.

Ciaran: (becoming withdrawn once more) Oh. (looks back up at the sky)

(Luz sighs, seeing she's getting nowhere. But the sister of Raimundo Pedrosa does not give up so easily. Instead, she moves in front of Ciaran so they're facing each other.)

Luz: I've got a question, so you'd better listen.

(Ciaran glances at her, then away to show he's listening.)

Luz: (takes a deep breath) Why are you always so… distant?

(The Dragon of Darkness is silent for a few moments, dwelling in the painful memories of his past a little longer, praying to God they'll go away. Then, suddenly angry, he glares at Luz for reminding him of his painful past, and turns away form her.)

Luz: (partly to herself, partly to him) What'd I do?

Ciaran: … Nothing, but I would appreciate it if ye would leave me to meself.

Luz: (annoyed) Oh, no! I am not going to let you just…just hide away like that! I don't care what the reason is for all this…grr! Are you even listening to me?!

Ciaran: (quietly, still turned away) I've always listened to everything you've said.

(Luz gasps quietly, taken aback by this strange declaration from a boy she hardly knows. Both of them are silent as she thinks over his words. After finding no particular meaning to them, she speaks once more.)

Luz: What do you mean?

Ciaran: (turning slowly to her) I mean exactly what I say. I've always listened to what ye have to say. Ev'ry time you open you mouth I listen. (Before Luz can answer, he continues.) Why? I canna not answer that fer ye. All I know is that there be something 'bout ye that…intrigues me.

Luz: (smirking) If you weren't so dang serious, I'd say you were flirting with me.

Ciaran: (smiles) Yes, well, don't let it go to your head.

Luz: So, you gonna answer my question?

Ciaran: (dark once more) Oh yes, I suppose I will. Ye see…

**_Prison gates won't open up for me_**

Luz: (confused) What?

Ciaran: (shaking his head)**_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_**

_**Oh, I reach for you**_

Luz: Me?

Ciaran: All of ye, the Dragons. I just…

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls **_

(mimes being trapped)

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul**_

_**All I need is you **_

(looks desperately at Luz)

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin'**_

Luz: Ciaran, what does all this mean?

Ciaran: I…even I don't exactly know. But… I'm scared, Luz.

Luz: Of what?

Ciaran: (bites his lip) Of giving myself away and not getting anything in return.

_**Show me what it's like **_

_**To be the last one standin'**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

Ye all seem so…confident that life is good, but I know that it isn't always that way. It can be horrible sometimes…

Luz: But still not always.

Ciaran: (shakes his head again) **_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_**

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**_

_**And all I see is you**_

_**These city walls aon't got no love for me**_

_**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**_

_**And oh I scream for you **_

(reaches out tentatively to touch Luz, then draws back)

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And all I need from you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**_

Luz: (referring to his drawing back) It's OK. You can touch me. (giggles) I only bite Rai.

Ciaran: (grins slightly, moving closer to her) **_Show me what it's like _**

_**To be the last one standin'**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

(reaches out a hand slowly and feels Luz's hair between his fingers)

Luz: (softly) See? I told you I wouldn't bite you.

Ciaran: **_All I need is you _**

_**Come please I'm callin'**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

**_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _**

**_Show me what it's like _**

_**To be the last one standin'**_

_**And teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

Ciaran: (spoken) Luz…

Luz: Huh?

(For a few moments they stare into each others eyes, green into blue. They don't even notice the two young monks standing but a few feet away behind a tree.)

Kimiko: Oh, this is like watching a movie!

Raimundo: (clearly annoyed) Yeah, you're right…. Except for the fact that that's MY SISTER!!!!!

Kimiko: (rolls eyes) Calm down, Rai. Geez! (catching sight of her friends once more) Oh, look!

(Ciaran and Luz, meanwhile, have gotten even closer than they were. He leans slightly toward her.)

Ciaran: Luz, I… (pushing her away) Thanks. For everything.

(He gets up and walks away, leaving Luz shocked and confused.)

Raimundo: (jumping up and down) Ha! Yes! If I can't get some action around here, neither can she!

Kimiko: (disappointed) Man, they look so good together. Oh, well. It's something for me to work on…

Ciaran: (popping up behind them) I heard that.

(Kimiko screams and jumps in surprise, flipping around. She sighs as she realizes who it is.)

Kimiko: Whew. Ciaran, you scared me.

Ciaran: Yes, well, I have a tendency to do that to people, don't I? (walks away) See ye guys around…

Raimundo: That guy is…actually pretty cool.

Kimiko: Well, yeah. And he's definitely got the whole mysterious thing down. (starting to walk back) And I have a feeling he won't be quite so distant anymore.

Raimundo: (groans) I hate when you get feelings.

Kimiko: (quizzically) Why?

Raimundo: Because they're usually right!

(Laughing, Kimiko punches his arm and runs inside, happy to be alive.)

A/N: This last part makes me happy. I love RaiKim (even though that wasn't very RaiKimmish). They are very funny to write together, I've found. Anyway...R&R!


	7. Melina's Song

Disclaimer: Gr! I've told you once, I'll tell you again! I own nothing!

Chapter 7 – Melina's Song

**The next day is an exciting one. Ciaran is much friendlier than before; he even joins in a prank with Raimundo (the result being a very mad, very wet Kimiko Tohomiko). And they may just yet get to go to a Xiaolin Showdown… **

Raimundo: (still laughing form the prank) T-that…was hil…hilarious!

Kimiko: (mimicking him) That was hilarious! Na na na.

(Ciaran and Raimundo look at each other then break out into a new fit of giggles. Kimiko growls, annoyed.)

Kimiko: Yeah, that's right. Today's Make-Fun-of-Kimiko-Day, so you both just laugh your heads off. Really, I mean it.

Ciaran: Tha-

(He is cut off by the sound of a gong and Dojo scooting over towards the three teens. The two boys stifle their giggles, and Kimiko hits them both on the arm as the other Dragons come over.)

Clay: What's goin' on, par'ner? New Wu?

Dojo: You betcha, and an important one, too. (pulls out scroll – others gaze at it) The Necklace of Venus…

Luz: I can guess what this one does: Makes people fall in love with you. (The other Dragons whistle and hoot.)

Dojo: Yes and no. Dashi never could figure out how to get people to actually fall in love with each other. In truth, the necklace causes the person of your choice to idolize you, obeying your every command. You can see why it's dangerous.

Raimundo: What's the difference?

Omi: I, the most powerful Xiaolin Dragon, can answer that.

Kimiko: (rolls eyes) You, who know nothing about girls – let alone love, cannot answer that.

(Omi grins sheepishly.)

Kimiko: (continuing) I, however, can. The difference, Raimundo, is that people in love still have the power to see reason. But, if one is forced to do everything another person tells them, well, there's no way out of it.

Deja: In a weird sort of twisted way that makes sense.

Dojo: It's wonderful that you've figured that out. I'm happy for you. Now, could we please go GET THE WU BEFORE _SOMEBODY ELSE _DOES?

Clay: Easy there, par'ner. Don't over work yerself, now.

(Dojo, still a bit frazzled, super-sizes and the kids all jump on his back before he takes off.)

Ciaran: Where are we headed anyway, Dojo?

Dojo: South Carolina!

Raimundo: Yes, beaches and pretty girls, here we come!

Luz, Deja, and Kimiko: (roll eyes) Boys.

**When they get to South Carolina, they decide splitting up would be the best idea.**

Raimundo: (ever the leader) Let's see…Deja, you go with cowboy over there…Omi go with Luz, and that leaves Kimiko, Ciaran , and I-

Kimiko: (glaring at him) No way.

Raimundo: Uhhhhh…what?

Kimiko: I am not going with you two jerks.

Raimundo: (rolls eyes) _Fine, _Omi and Kimiko go together. Luz, you come with us.

Luz: OK.

(They go their separate ways, all in different directions: Kimiko and Omi to the North, Clay and Deja to the South, and Luz, Raimundo, and Ciaran to the East.)

Raimundo: (grumbling as they walk down the street) I can't believe her…

Luz: I don't blame her, Rai. You two are so mean.

Ciaran and Raimundo: (grinning) Thanks.

Luz: That_ wasn't _a compliment.

(Meanwhile, Kimiko and Omi are having no luck finding the Necklace of Venus. They traipse up and down the beach, but still no sign of the Wu.)

Omi: This is , as you say, warm.

Kimiko: (confused – to self) Warm? Hot? (thinks for a moment) _Oh!_ You mean "not cool," Omi.

Omi: Yes, that too.

Kimiko: Where do you think it could be?

Omi: I do not know, but we must find it before Chase Young does. In the hands of evil it could mean…ten thousand years of darkness.

(At another part of the beach, Deja and clay have split up, also unable to locate the Shen-gong-wu. Clay is searching for it when he bumps into a familiar face.)

Melina: Oh, excuse me I- (noticing Clay) Oh, it's you.

Clay: (disdainfully) Howdy there, yerself, li'l missy.

Melina: You're looking for the Wu, I suppose.

Clay: Ya got that right.

Melina: (sighs) Well you can have it. (sits down) I'm only looking for it cause Jack's making me. He can't do it on his own.

Clay: Why don't ya jist ignore him?

Melina: (looking away) I don't know…Maybe it's because I, well, you see, Jack and I have never been very close. I thought maybe if I helped him he might…like me a little more.

Clay: (sympathetic) I understand. Ya want yer brother to think more of ya, so ya do what he says.

(Melina nods.)

Clay: Well, I'd say that ya have ta do what yer heart tells ya, but if I were ya, I'd try somethin' else.

Melina: Like what?

Clay: That's fer _you _ta figure out on your own. (beginning to walk away) Now, if ya don't mind, I got a Wu to find...Melina.

Melina: (smiling and standing up) Call me Mel.

(They smile at each other for a moment until Clay notices something over Melina's shoulder. He walks towards it and picks up the Necklace of Venus.)

Clay: Well, I'll be…It's the Necklace!

Melina: (walking over) It's pretty…

(Suddenly, Jack Spicer appears from no where, cackling his annoying evil laugh. He grabs the Necklace from Clay.)

Jack: …and it's mine, cowboy! (to sis) Melina, get over here! NOW!

(Mel looks once at Clay then slowly walks over to her brother, reluctant to do so. Kimiko and Omi, having heard the commotion, race over, ready to attack. Luz, Ciaran, and Raimundo are no where to be found.)

Omi: Jack Spicer, I demand that you give me the necklace this instant!

Jack: Not on your life, cue ball! It's mine, now.

Clay: (mutters) I can change that. (He does a flip and grabs hold of the Necklace…you know what comes next.)

Clay: Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Jack: (smirks, handing the Necklace to Melina) Better idea. You challenge _Melina _to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Melina: What!

Jack: Melina, do it. Now!

Melina: I…I- (looks over at Clay/ turns back to Jack, her face set) No.

Jack: No? Melina, what are you saying!

Melina: I said, NO. What are you, deaf? (hands the Necklace to Clay and begins walking away)

Jack: Hey, get back here! What's your problem? Melina! (chases after her)

Kimiko: (giving the two a quizzical look) Well, that was weird.

Omi: Yes, that was most crippy.

Kimiko: Er, that's "creepy," Omi. (turns to Clay) Clay?

Clay: (smiles) Yeah, that was definitely…creepy.

**After meeting back up with the others, the Dragons return to the Temple, all but one of them mystified by Melina's resistance to her brother. Meanwhile, Melina has gotten into a fight with Jack.**

Jack: I just don't understand, Melina. Why did you just give it up like that?

Melina: Because, Jack, I am so sick and tired of doing everything you tell me.

Jack: But I'm your brother. More importantly, I'm your _older _brother. You have to listen to me. It's law.

Melina: (getting frustrated) Grr! You are just so…so-

_**Try to tell me what I shouldn't do**_

_**You should know by now**_

_**I won't listen to you**_

_**Walk around with my hands up in the air **_

(walks in a circle around Jack, putting her hands in the air)

_**Cause I don't care**_

_**Cause I'm all right, I'm fine**_

**_Just freak out, let it go _**(jumps on couch)

Melina: **_I'm gonna live my life_**

_**I can't ever run and hide**_

_**I won't compromise**_

_**Cause I'll never know**_

Jack: Melina, get down! Stop it!

Melina: (jumps off couch) **_I'm gonna close my eyes_**

_**I can't watch the time go by**_

_**I won't keep it inside**_

_**Freak out, let it go**_

_**Just freak out, let it go.**_

Jack: Melina, why are you being so weird! Stop!

(He storms out of the room and up the stairs. Melina is left to herself, thinking about her brother.)

Melina: **_You don't always have to do everything right_**

_**Stand up for yourself**_

**_And put up a fight_**

_**Walk around with your hands up in the air**_

_**Like you don't' car**_

Melina: Fine then, Jack, I'll leave. Just you watch. (grabs her coat and runs outside)

Melina: (running) **_Cause I'm all right, I'm fine_**

_**Just freak out, let it go**_

_**I'm gonna live my life**_

_**I can't ever run and hide**_

_**I won't compromise**_

_**Cause I'll never know**_

_**I'm gonna close my eyes**_

_**I can't watch the time go by**_

_**I won't keep it inside**_

_**Freak out, let it go**_

_**Just freak out, let it go.**_

(Melina runs out into the forest. She then walks, passing each tree slowly.)

Melina: **_On my own_**

_**Let it go**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

(She spins around.)

Melina: (to house) **_Just let me live my life_**

_**I can't ever run and hide**_

_**I won't compromise**_

_**Cause I'll never know**_

_**I'm gonna close my eyes**_

_**I can't watch the time go by**_

_**I won't keep it inside**_

_**Freak out, let it go**_

_**Just freak out, let it go.**_

Melina: (walking down the road) **_Gonna freak out, let it go_**

_**Gonna freak out, let it go**_

(Melina continues walking, humming to herself. She reaches a crossing in the road and stops, hearing two voices.)

Female voice: It will work, Chase. Trust me.

Melina: (gasps) Chase? Chase Young? So, that must be…

Chase Young: But will it get me the girl? Will she be the one to tear them apart?

Female Voice: I'm sure.

Melina: Wuya.

A/N: Oooooo. Creepy. Or "crippy" as Omi would say. Right. I'm out.


	8. An Interlude

Isabella: Miko, Miko, come on out!

(Muffled noises come from behind the couch.)

Sam: Emiko, if you don't come out now, I'm going to-

Emiko: (jumping out) Fine, fine! I'm coming. (to readers) Uh...heh heh, hey, everybody. I know, I know, you all really thought I was beign truthful when I said I had a lot of time, right? Well, yeah, nope. I had none. Plus my computer was being dumb. Now, however, hopefully I will write more.

Isabella: You shouldn't believe her, though. I never do.

Nick: You guys are mean.

(Isabella and Sam give him dirty looks.)

Nick: Uh, yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Lady Marmalades

**While Melina is running away, the Dragons have gone home and are all very bored. Particularly the girls. Lying in the grass and listening to music, they try to think of something to do.**

Deja: Is it always so boring here?

Kimiko: (shakes head) No…but you guys got here. Now it's boring.

Deja and Luz: Hey!

Luz: Don't worry, Deja. She's just jealous!

Kimiko: Uh, what is there to be jealous of?

Luz: Hmph!

(Kimiko smirks at Luz, causing the latter to raise her eyebrow.)

Luz: Ugh, you have Rai's smirk.

Kimiko: (alarmed) What! No, _no_! That can't happen! (to Deja) I don't, do I? (smirks)

(Deja inspects her for a moment, turning her head this way and that way. Then she sighs sadly. Looking at Kimiko, she nods in a resigned way. Kimiko wails.)

Kimiko: NO!!! I can't believe he's rubbed off on me! (fake-cries silently)

Luz: Well, there is a way to fix that.

Kimiko: (perks up) Really?!

Luz: (nods) Yes, all you have to do is listen to music he would _never _listen to.

Kimiko: (confused) That's all?

Luz: Yep.

(She pulls out a radio and turns it on. She fixes the tuning quickly. All three girls gather around the machine, hopefully listening for a song Raimundo wouldn't listen to if his life depended on it. By some stroke of luck, "Lady Marmalade" comes on. Luz claps.)

Luz: Good. The only time he listened to this, he said he hated it.

Kimiko: Yes!

Deja: I love this song.

Kimiko and Luz: Me too!

Deja: (smiling and standing up) Well, then, come on! (She pulls Luz up on her feet.)

Kimiko: Wha…?

Luz and Deja: (sung) _**Where's all mah soul sistas**_

_**Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**_

Kimiko: (rolls eyes) Oh, God.

Deja: (walking over to Kimiko)

_**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista**_

_**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista**_

Kimiko: Deja…are you feeling all right?

Deja: Peachy.

_**He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**_

_**Struttin' her stuff on the street**_

(walks over to a Chinese statue by the fountain)

_**She said, "Hello, hey Joe**_

_**"You wanna give it a go?" Oh!**_

Kimiko: You're insane. You're pretending to flirt with a statue.

Deja and Luz: (in Kimiko's face)

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya, dada **_(Kimiko: _**Hey, hey, hey…**_)

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here **_(Kimiko: _**Here.**_)

_**Mocha Chocolata ya ya **_(Kimiko: _**Oh, yeah.**_)

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

Luz: See, we can get you to sing.

Kimiko: No…I just thought it needed some background. That's all.

Deja: Sure…

Radio: _**What, what, what, what…**_

Deja: …but back to the music.

_**Ooh, oh**_

Luz and Deja: (pulling Kimiko up)

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**_

(Kimiko: _**Yea, yea, yea, yea.)**_

Luz: (circling Kimiko)

_**He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**_

_**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**_

_**On her black satin sheets suede's and dark greens**_

_**Yeah**_

Deja and Luz: _**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya, dada **_(Kimiko: _**Da-da-da**_)

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here **_(Kimiko: _**Here, ooh, yeah**_)

_**Mocha Chocolata ya ya **_(Kimiko: _**Yeah.**_)

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

Luz: Maybe, the reason Kimiko won't sing is because she's too busy thinking about, hmmm, Raimundo?

Kimiko: Huh? What! No way. That's sick, Luz.

Luz: Oh, I'm not so sure. You two do flirt an awful lot.

Kimiko: (snorts) Yeah, right. I don't like him. He's so…so…immature!

Deja: I think I agree with Luz.

Luz: (grabbing Kim's arm) Let's see. Do you know where he is right now?

Kimiko: (shrugs) Playing soccer with (smirks) Ciaran.

Luz: (blushes) All right, all right. So I like him. But that's not the point. I didn't happen to know where he was.

Kimiko: Hey, that's not fair! (sits down) Besides, who needs boys, anyway? All they do is cause trouble.

Deja: (sighs) Yeah, you're right.

Luz: _**Yeah, yeah, uh.**_

_**He came through with money in the garter belts**_

_**I let him know we 'bout the cake straight up the gate – uh**_

_**We independent women, some mistake us for whores**_

Deja and Luz: _**I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours?**_

Deja: _**Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry**_

_**Imma keep playin' these cats out like Atari**_

_**Wear high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes**_

_**Three badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**_

Deja and Luz: (to Kimiko)

_**Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas**_

Kimiko: (standing up)

_**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**_

_**By the case of meaning expensive case**_

_**If you want Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya**_

_**Mocha Chocolate-a what?**_

All: _**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**One more time, come on now**_

_**Marmalade…Lady Marmalade…Marmalade**_

(As the girls dance and sing, Ciaran, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay come up behind a tree, watching them in horror. The girls don't seem to notice.)

Omi: Raimundo, please explain to me what it is our female Dragons-in-training are doing.

Raimundo: Omi, seriously? I'm as lost as you are.

(The girls are still singing, oblivious to the boys' presence. Kimiko finally decides to go along with the "insane" singing.)

Kimiko: _**Hey, hey, hey!**_

_**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth**_

(brings her hands down her legs)

_**Color of café au lait, alright**_

_**Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried**_

_**More-more-more**_

Luz: _**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**_

Deja: _**Sleeping the grey flannel life**_

Kimiko: _**But when he turns off to sleep memories creep**_

_**More-more-more**_

All: _**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya, dada **_(Luz: _**Da daeaea, yeah**_)

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here **_(Deja: _**Ooh**_)

_**Mocha Chocolata ya ya **_(Kimiko: _**Yeah.**_)

_**Creole Lady Marmalade**_

All: _**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi **_

(Deja: _**All my sistas, yeah.**_)

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)**_

_**Voulez vous coucher avec moi**_

(Luz: _**C'mon, uh!**_)

Radio: (as girls dance) _**Christina…**_

Kimiko: (strikes a pose, her hand in the air)

_**Oh leaeaa oh**_

Radio: _**Pink… **_

Luz: (strikes a different pose, turned around)

_**Lady Marmalade**_

Radio: _**Lil' Kim (Hey, hey! Uh, uh, uh, uh!)**_

_**Mya…**_

Deja: (strikes a third pose, her hands on her hips)

_**Oh, oh, ooh**_

Radio: _**Rockwilder baby…**_

Girls: _**Baby.**_

Radio: _**Moulin Rouge…**_

Girls: _**Oh.**_

Radio: _**Misdemeanor here…**_

Girls: _**Creole Lady Marmalade! Yes-ah…**_

Luz: Hee, hee I love that song!

Kimiko: (to herself) Didn't we already go over this?

Raimunudo: (revealing the boys) Now, I finally know why girls are so weird!

Girls: Hey!

Luz: That's not cool, Rai.

Deja: Yeah, you were spying.

Kimiko: (rolls eyes) You two have so much to learn. (aside) I'm surprised at you. Luz. You are his sister. (out loud) You don't whine at Raimundo. (walks over to him) You do this-

(_SMACK!)_

Kimiko: (grabbing Luz's arm to run) – and hope you're faster than he is!

* * *

Well, it's...different than usual, but all right, I think. Review! 


	9. Chapter One of Deja's Journey

Amazingly, I do have another chapter for you all. Now, we seem to really be getting into the plot-thingy, you know, the thing that was missing from the last chapter...

Anyway, for a while I will be focusing on three things rather than six or seven (because I realized that doesn't work): this, Dawn of the Dragons, and a new two or three shot that should be out very, very soon.

Disclaimer: Yes, I DO own XS officially now!!! AND I'm a part of the band Lifehouse, so I also own the song (entitled "Chapter One") that will appear in this chapter! And while we're at it, I'm also the president of three different countries: the US, France, and Japan! (Note the sarcasm.)  


Chapter 9:

**A week has passed since the last Shen Gong Wu was collected and the Dragons are starting to feel that training is monotonous. But they're about to get an unexpected visitor…**

(We open in the dining hall in the Temple. The seven monks are eating breakfast, but they're no where near calm. The room is filled with chatter and food.)

Deja: Why doesn't another Wu show up? (groans) This is getting so boring.

Omi: Sometimes, my friend, we must wait a long time for Shen Gong Wu to appear and it can get most tedious.

Clay: Li'l buddy's right, I'm 'fraid. It ain't the first time we've been doin' nothin' but trainin' for a week. It's longer, usually.

Luz: There has to be _something else _to do around here, though. Don't you guys ever get days off?

Raimundo: Eh, rarely, sis. But if we do, don't take them for granted.

(Silence descends upon the group as they wistfully wish for a day off. Keep on wishing, kids. It isn't gonna happen. At that precise moment, there's a loud crash and the unmistakable scream of – who else? – Jack Spicer! The monks rush outside and assume their battle stances: Raimundo in front, Kimiko and Omi to both sides, Ciaran, Luz, andDeja in the middle, and Clay in back. Spicer faces them timidly.)

Raimundo: What do you want, Spicer? More Wu from our vault?

Jack: N-no! I swear! Let me explain!

Kimiko: (still in battle stance) Better make it quick, Jack. I've been wanting to kick your butt for a while now.

Jack: I promise I don't want any Wu. Melina went missing! Has anyone seen her lately?

(Everyone drops back into normal positions at this. They look at each other, shrugging.)

Ciaran: Sorry, Spicer, but no.

Clay: Don' look at me.

Omi: I am very sorry, no.

Luz: When did you see her last?

Jack: A few days ago. I, well, she sort of ran away after I yelled at her for not listening to me. I haven't seen her since, and I'm getting really worried. I thought, maybe, she came here.

Kimiko: (bits lip) We haven't seen her.

(A pause.)

Deja: Would…would you like us to help you find her?

All: WHAT?????

Deja: (cringes) C'mon, guys. We're all bored, aren't we? Besides, what if she got kidnapped – or worse? It's our duty to ensure the safety of others, isn't it?

(The others exchange glances and then agree reluctantly.)

Raimundo: Fine. Let's go.

**Leaving a note for Master Fung, the Dragons, with Jack, leave in search of Melina. Little to they know they're being watched.**

(In a dark cave, a struggling Melina is held by two large guards. Chase Young smirks at her and then sits on his throne.)

Melina: Let me go, you stupid-!

Chase Young: Quiet, girl! (stands and walks to her) Do you know why you're here?

Melina: Because you kidnapped me! Now, let me go!

Chase Young: Not yet. First we must lead them to you…

Melina: (stops struggling) "Them"?

Chase Young: Ah, ah, ah! That is not for you to know. Yet. It will come in time. Don't worry.

Melina: What are you planning?

Chase Young: (evil laugh) I'll explain…

**The Dragons have been searching for Melina for hours with absolutely no luck. Eventually, they drop Jack off at his house, promising to keep an eye out for Melina. Later that night, they stay up, discussing.**

(All seven Dragon's are packed into Rai's room.)

Kimiko: Poor Melina. I wonder where she is…

Clay: It sure is mighty strange, I'll give you that.

Raimundo: Don't worry, guys. She probably just ran away and'll be back in a few days.

Luz: Rai, we searched _everywhere._ Back home, we could always find you when you ran away, and Rio is ten times bigger than here.

Ciaran: (smirking) Rai ran away? (Rai blushes.) An' why would that be?

Luz: (conversationally) Oh, loads of reasons. Sometimes, he got angry at Mom because she was making him do chores. Other times, he said he was "following the wind," which we now know was true. But he always came back eventually 'cause he was afraid of the dark!

(Everyone laughs at this, teasing Rai playfully. The conversation then turns light, and Kimiko announces she's going to get a glass of water. She walks down the hall and into the kitchen.)

Rai: (as everyone continues talking, looks after her) Bathroom. I'll be right back.

(However, everyone ignores this muttered statement, so he slips out of his room unnoticed. He walks down the hall to where Kimiko stands in the kitchen.)

Kimiko: (hummed quietly to self) Sakura – Sakura –hmmm….

Raimundo: Kim?

Kimiko: (flips around, startled) Oh, Rai. Sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here. What's up? (looks down at the glass in her hand) You wanted some too?

Raimundo: Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I did. (He busies himself with filling a cup with water. Kimiko waits silently for him.)

Kimiko: Do you really think Melina will be all right, Rai? I mean, she can't be any older than thirteen or fourteen, can she?

Raimundo: Funny, you're just barely sixteen, yet you wouldn't say the same thing about yourself, would you?

Kimiko: That's different. I know how to take care of myself. I've been trained to deal with anything that might come my way –

Raimundo: (roughly) But that doesn't change the fact that you're just a sixteen-year-old _girl_!

(Stunned silence.)

Kimiko: (annoyed) Excuse me? Who exactly am I talking to here – Omi or Raimundo?

Raimundo: I-I didn't mean it like that. You know I wouldn't ever say something so idiotic. I just meant –

Kimiko: Yeah, well you know what? Just stuff it, Rai, because this _girl _doesn't want to hear it. (She storms off, leaving her half-drunk glass of water on the table. Rai sighs.)

Luz: (from Rai's room) Kim? Wha? RAIMUNDO!!! What did you do?

(Rai, still staring after Kimiko, doesn't answer. Instead he leans out the window of the kitchen, gazing up at the stars.)

Raimundo: Why do I always mess everything up?

(And there he stays all night long.)

**Many hours later, Deja is unable to sleep. She tosses and turns, but to no avail. **

Deja: Urg! Why can't I just stop thinking about it? No one else is this worried!

(Suddenly, Deja's Angels pop up on her shoulders. You know the like – good side/bad side types of things. They attempt to calm her down.)

Bad Deja: Just sleep. Forget about that Melina girl. She's only Spicer's sister, after all.

Good Deja: (to B. Deja) That's awful, you. Keep quiet over there. (to Deja) Listen to me. It's all right that you're afraid for Melina. Especially you.

Deja: I…I just keep thinking about…my mother. (G. Deja nods.) I mean, if she hadn't wandered off alone, then she might still be alive. What if that happens to Melina, too?

Good Deja: There's no way for anyone to know what will happen to her.

Deja: Stupid Spicer! Why did he have to be so mean to his little sister!

(A moment of silence takes place while an idea forms in Deja's mind. A determined look on her face, she stands up and begins throwing things into a rucksack. G. & B. Deja exchange confused glances.)

Good Deja: And what exactly are you doing?

Deja: I'm going to fin her. Look, this can't just be a coincidence. This had to have be…planned or something. It's just too suspicious for my liking. So are you guys with me or not?

Bad Deja: I thought you'd never ask.

(Deja sneaks out into the open air, unnoticed by anyone. As she starts her journey, she sings to herself.)

Deja: (sung) _**All the stars are out tonight**_

_**It feels as though I might**_

_**Make some sense out of this madness**_

_**Will it turn out right?**_

(She sneaks into the vault and takes a few Shen gong wu: the Golden Tiger Claws, the Tangle Web Comb, and the Star Hanabi. She walks back out and heads down the path.)

Deja: _** Who's to say where the wind will blow?**_

Good Deja: But where are we going? How will we find her? Why are we _doing _this, Deja?

Deja: _**Time will tell us if we're out of answers**_

_**When it stops**_

_**Climb back down to the beginning**_

_**Take it from the top**_

_**Who's to say where the wind will blow?**_

(She walks out of sight of the Temple, leaving Master Fung, who watched the entire thing, with a worried yet proud expression.)

Master Fung: _**What happens when all your dreams**_

_**Are lying on the ground**_

_**Do you pick up all the pieces all around**_

_**And if the world should fall apart**_

_**Hold on to what you know**_

_**Take your chances, turn around and go**_

Dojo: Are we gonna go after her, Master Fung?

Master Fung: No. This is her journey. It must be taken. We must let her go.

Dojo: But –

Master Fung: No, Dojo. Come. We must get our rest.

(Meanwhile, Deja is still traveling on.)

Deja: (notices a falling leaf) _**All the leaves are turning**_

_**And the sky fades to gray**_

_**Strange our life coincides**_

_**With the seasons of the day**_

_**Who's to say where the wind will blow?**_

Good Deja: _**What happens when everything is lying on the ground**_

_**Do you pick up the pieces all around?**_

_**And if the world should fall apart**_

_**Hold on to what you know**_

_**Take your chances, turn around and go**_

Bad Deja: _**Carry on, you say**_

_**Bring the best of everyday**_

_**All I see is struggling on the way**_

Deja: _**Maybe when the sun crashes through the gray**_

_**I can find the strength to make it through the day**_

_**Through the day**_

(She is now on top of a hill that overlooks the Temple. She stares down at it for a few minutes.)

Deja: _**What happens when all your dreams are lying on the ground**__**  
**__**Do you pick up the pieces all around  
And if the world should fall apart **_

_**Hold on to what you know  
Take your chances, turn around and go  
Take your chances, turn around and go**_

(She takes on last look at the Temple, then flips around and head down the hill to find Melina.)


End file.
